Hours Like Days
by Satan's Advocate
Summary: Waiting up till about six in the morning, Son Gohan has every right to be curious about Videl's late arrival from a party. His suspicions arise and heart sinks when he notices she smells different. Like a man. A man that is most definatly not him.
1. Minutes like Hours

A/N: not all chapters will be in this lay out with the times and everything, I just did that for this chapter cause' I thought it would help you realize just how long Gohan waited.  
  
Disclaimer: DragonBall Z is not mine,  
So please don't tack me with a fine.  
This story idea though does come from my head.  
I can't wait to finish it so I can go to bed!  
  
Summary: Waiting up till about six in the morning, Son Gohan has every right to be Curious about Videl's late arrival home from a party. His suspicions arise, and heart sinks when he realizes she smells different. Like a man. A man that is most definatly not him.  
  
Chapter one: Minutes like hours. ~~~~~~~~~~ After Videl leaves:  
  
7:30: One last kiss from Videl, close door miserably, and head over to your computer hoping to get a little work done.  
  
7:45: give up on working, crash on couch, and pick up remote.  
  
7:50: still surfing.  
  
8:00: Break remote by accident, decide that maybe some cookies and milk will calm your nerves.  
  
8:01: Pan flys in from Bulma's house, remember that Videl's out with Bulma. Heart sinks a little more.  
  
8:02: Daughter asks you whats wrong, reply: nothing, she shrugs shoulders and heads upstairs most likely to take a shower.  
  
8:05: Finish cookies, realize shower might not be such a bad thing at the moment.  
  
8:10: Enter shower, pick up Videl's shampoo and use it, not caring you'll smell like a girl.  
  
8:25: Cold water snaps you out of your musings, shut off shower, and put on clothes.  
  
8:26: Sit on bed, and pull out Calculas book, try to read.  
  
8:40: Try...key word.  
  
8:41: Throw Calculas book at wall, leaving dent. Head down stairs to watch T.V.  
  
8:45: Realize you broke remote, pick out movie, put in without looking at title.  
  
8:47: Previews.  
  
9:00: Finally figure out, why Videl was so upset when she finished watching 'Titanic'  
  
9:05: Pan come down and join you.  
  
9:30: Pan says popcorn would make the movie better. Get the hint, and head towards kitchen  
  
9:35: Walk out trying to balance 5 bowls of popcorn, in hands.  
  
9:36: Again, try is the key word.  
  
9:37: Pick up mess. Head towards kitchen to make new batch.  
  
9:42: Bring out two bowls, head back with other three.  
  
9:45: Get daughter's praise at how great of a dad you are.  
  
9:55: Find out why movie has warnings for nudity, suggest Pan cover her eyes.  
  
9:56: Pan replies it can't be any worse then what she hears in the house. You don't see how this is relevent.  
  
10:00: Don't see the point in argueing, since the scene is over already.  
  
10:15: Remark on how old fashioned cars were back then, Pan points out that it is 1912.  
  
10:16: Eyes widen, cover Pan's.  
  
10:17: Pan struggling to get your hands off, complaining that if she could hear then why couldn't she see.  
  
10:20: Release Pan. Receive glare.  
  
10:45: Decide you've had enough of death, and fast forward to credits.  
  
10:46: Realize you'll just have to rewind the movie anyway, you laugh at your stupidity, stopping soon after realizing you might wake Pan who had fallen asleep.  
  
10:48: Eject now rewound movie, pick up Pan.  
  
10:50: Place Pan on bed, tuck her in, and sit back watching her sleep.  
  
11:00: Decide you feel old, head off to bed.  
  
11:05: Retrieve discarded Calculas book from ground, begin to read.  
  
11:25: Get sick of reading the same sentence, toss Calculas book. leaving another dent in wall for Videl to yell about.  
  
11:26: Decide you won't care if Videl yells you just want her home.  
  
11:27: Make up your mind to count the cracks on the ceiling, not noticing until now that it needs a new paint job.  
  
11:40: exactly 325 cracks on you master bedrooms ceiling.  
  
Glance at clock: 11:45  
  
11:46: Head towards kitchen, deciding to call Videl.  
  
11:48: Hang up when ringing begins.  
  
11:49: Hang up when you hear a hello.  
  
11:50: Rip jack out of wall to rid you of temptations.  
  
11:55: Go to bathroom.............................Return to bedroom.  
  
11:57: Lay on her side of bed, and bury face in pillow.  
  
Look at clock again: 12:12  
  
12:20: Decide to call Videl.  
  
12:21: Remember you broke phone.  
  
1:30: Wake up. Realize you fell asleep.  
  
1:31: Look for Videl. Not here.  
  
1:32: Where the Fuck is she?!  
  
1:33: At party with Bulma.  
  
1:34: Curse. She's been gone six hours and four minutes.  
  
1:35: Figure out your pathetic.  
  
1:36: Decide to take Night Quill.  
  
2:00: Return to her side of bed, after taking Night Quill against your better judgement.  
  
5:30: Reach out for Videl, find she's STILL not there, sit up.  
  
5:31: Getting ready to cry.  
  
5:32: Break alarm clock when it goes off to get you ready for work.  
  
5:33: Miserably get up, and head towards shower, not looking in mirror.  
  
5:34: Use your own shampoo.  
  
5:54: Get out of shower, head towards bedroom.  
  
5:55: Notice figure in bed under covers, discarded clothes on floor.  
  
5:56: Rush over and smother her in kisses.  
  
5:57: She smiles, says she missed you.  
  
5:58: Smell her, then frown. Ask her where she's been. She replies with Bulma.  
  
5:59: She smells like sex. And not from you.  
  
6:00: Stand up quickly mumbling that you have to go to work. She askes whats wrong.  
  
6:01: Replies, nothing. Videl persues, saying somethings wrong.  
  
6:02: Ask her why she smells different. Not wanting to elaborate.  
  
6:03: She obviously gets message, her eyes avert. Saying it's nothing. You nod, sadly muttering that you have to go.  
  
6:04: Gathering your clothes you here her wispher sorry, smiling sadly you close the bedroom door behind you.  
  
6:05: Realize the day sucks and it hasn't even begun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? I know it's a little short, but hey, it's 1:48 am. Cut me some slack!  
  
Read + Review = Update. 


	2. Seconds like Minutes

A/N: This is the second part of the 'Hours Like Days' Story.  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers. School has started so I appologize for the late update.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or the VIP club, I mean no offense, and the things I write don't neccesarily go on in this club. The plot however is mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2. Seconds That count. ~~~  
  
It had started innocently enough. Going out for a 'Girls night' dinner and dancing  
  
with Bulma might actually be fun. So Videl had complied, dressing to kill, saying  
  
goodbye to Gohan, who had been a little clingy, and heading out the door for a night just  
  
full of girls. Girls.  
  
"So, where are we going again?" Videl asked, as she gazed out the window of  
  
Bulma's hover car. Bulma rolled her eyes,  
  
"The VIP club, it's one of the biggest places people go out just to hang."  
  
"But we're a little old for that don't you think?" Videl gestered to herself and Bulma.  
  
"I mean, I'm not a teenager anymore, and you, well, no offense, but, I don't think you'll  
  
pass as one." Bulma laughed.  
  
"Videl, your only 28, you need to live a little, besides." She waved her hand at the  
  
both of their outfits, the short, black stylish dress that Videl was wearing, and the Dark  
  
red ensamble of her own. "We're totally hot, they'll deffinatly let us in, for publicity if  
  
nothing else."  
  
Videl laughed, and turned to resume her staring out at the oncomming city lights.  
  
"Welcome, welcome ladies." The club bouncer opened the door wide for them. "Enjoy  
  
your night." Bulma smiled her thanks and led a smirking Videl over to the bar. "They  
  
really did let us in." Bulma laughed.  
  
"And you doubted my abilites."  
  
"Hey," Videl who was now sitting at the bar with a screwdriver in her hand,  
  
turned to the right, and she stared into herself.  
  
No, not herself, but someone with alarmingly familiar blue eyes. The guy smiled  
  
obviously thinking her surprise was because of his good looks. "So, what's a gorgeous  
  
lady like you doing all by yourself here?" He couldn't be more than 22 or 23, a little  
  
young for Videl's taste, besides she had a wonderful husband. A wonderful husband who  
  
at that moment was probably sulking around the house. Videl raised an eyebrow:  
  
"Who says I'm alone?"  
  
"That lady friend of yours just went to the bathroom, and you haven't talked to a  
  
man the whole night." Ah, so he'd been watching her, had he. Interesting.  
  
"I'm married." She stated.  
  
"So am I." He grinned. Videl snorted and turned around, or would have if she  
  
had been able to avaid the mans arm which had somehow found a way around her waist.  
  
Man she really had been drinking a lot.  
  
"If your married why are you here?" He leaned over and began sucking her neck.  
  
"Listen," Videl tried pushing the guy off her, but, do to alchole, her strength seemed to  
  
have sapped. Maybe they put something in the drink. She thought foggily.  
  
"Listen," She tried again, giving up on the struggling. "I'm not kidding, I really am  
  
married, and....I really don't want this. So....If you could just.....Let go of me..."  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question. What's a lady like you out in a place  
  
like this? Why does your husband even let you out of his sight." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I wouldn't ever let you out of my bed." Videl pushed hard against him, but that only  
  
seemed to egg him on. Oh Dende, where was Bulma, where the hell were the bouncers?  
  
Wasn't it they're job to watch out for these kinds of things!  
  
"I'm serious if you don't let me go now, I'm going to have to take drastic actions." Videl  
  
knew she wouldn't be able to carry out that threat for she could hardly move, and the man  
  
seemed to know that too for he just laughed and began dragging the drugged and woozy  
  
Videl toward the back exit. He placed a hand carefully over her mouth so as not to draw  
  
any unwanted attention.  
  
Videl's last aware thought was of her husband, which was at that time trying desperatly to  
  
read a Calculas book.  
  
Gohan......  
  
Ugh.....  
  
Double Ugh. Geez, where was she?  
  
The past known Satan Videl, now called Son Videl, sat up and leaned against whatever  
  
was behind her.  
  
A wall.  
  
A brick wall.  
  
She was in the back of the club, What in the hell was she doing there.  
  
She opened her blue eyes.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Blue.....  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
Videl groaned and brought her hands to her face, trying to hold off tears. She felt  
  
violated, and indeed she had been.  
  
Son Videl, Daughter of World Champion Satan Hercule.  
  
Had been raped.  
  
~~~~ Authors note: Yawn. Ok, getting ready for a three day weekend!(Could cry with happiness!) Man, almost forgot how much school SUCKED! Poor Vidy, what happens next? How does she get home? What is her reaction to Gohan? Will she hide it forever? Well......................................... This is how it goes.....  
  
Me write,  
  
You read,  
  
You review.  
  
Me write.  
  
See it's like a cycle, ok so R/R! The faster you do the faster I'll update!  
  
~Jaina 


	3. Drowning

AN: I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked. So this  
  
chapter, if I don't get atleast 10 reviews, I'm going to stop the story,  
  
because, whats the point in writing it, if no one reads!  
  
Oh My God, Videl was raped. I thought it would be totally  
  
obvious, yet,  
  
I still had some people really surprised.  
  
Guess I'm better than I thought I was.  
  
Alright then, now for the pointless disclaimer:  
  
:Insert:  
  
I don't own this.  
  
So don't sue please!  
  
The only thing I own is the plot.  
  
So enjoy the story, and remember R+R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ Chapter 3: Drowning.  
  
"So mom, whats for breakfast?" Pan walked into the  
  
kitchen, and frowned upon finding it empty. Where was her  
  
mother? Turning she retraced her steps to the door of her  
  
parents' bedroom, and sure enough, by stretching out her  
  
energy, Pan could sense her mom's ki. Why was she still in  
  
bed?  
  
"Mom?  
  
No answer.  
  
Pan opened the bedroom door, the lights were off. Wrinkling  
  
her brow she looked into the darkness, she could make out  
  
her mother's figure in the bed, sheets wrapped around her  
  
body.  
  
The hell?  
  
Pan stepped cautiously into the room, wary of her  
  
surroundings. She had heard her father leave earlier that  
  
morning, and was starting to wonder if something had happend  
  
between her parents.  
  
"Mom?" She asked quietly. Her mother stirred and turned  
  
around producing red swelling eyes, and mused long hair.  
  
"Panny? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"  
  
Pan frowned at her mother's appearence. "Mom, whats wrong?"  
  
Videl forced a smile, not wanting to worry her daughter, and  
  
replied. "It's nothing honey, I just drank a little to much  
  
last night." She winced.  
  
Isn't that the truth.  
  
"Why are your eyes so red?" Pan asked sitting next to her  
  
mom. Videl's lip trembled and she quickly bit it. "I'm just  
  
sleepy, that's all. Now, you'd better hurry or else you'll  
  
be late." Pan's glanced at her watch, and her eyes widened  
  
when she realized that her mom was right.  
  
"Oh, shoot, sorry mom, I hope you feel better." Pan kissed  
  
her mom on the forehead, and lept down the stairs, grabbed  
  
her bookbag, and flew out the door.  
  
Guess she was skipping breakfast today. ~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~  
  
By lunch time her stomach felt like a thousand ki blasts  
  
were ripping it apart. Pan goaned in agony as she opened her  
  
capsule that held her school lunch. Tears of relief  
  
streaming down her face she began to eat.  
  
Leaning back against a tree, sighing at a full stomach, Pan  
  
thought.  
  
Something was deffinatly wrong with her mother, why was she  
  
crying?  
  
Somehow Pan just knew it was something her dad had done.  
  
She wasn't stupid either, she'd been around. Most of her  
  
friends families were either split up or already divorced.  
  
She knew how most highschool sweethearts ended up.  
  
But her dad wouldn't do that would he?  
  
No, her daddy loved her mom. She had seen how he fretted  
  
over her in her absence.  
  
Then what the HELL was going on?  
  
The bell jerked Pan out of her thoughts and sighing again,  
  
she headed back towards the entrance of her school.  
  
Somehow, she would make it right.  
  
~~~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Videl got out of bed at about 10.  
  
She made her way down the stairs, dragging her feet.  
  
She felt like shit.  
  
Glancing in the hall mirror she winced.  
  
She looked like shit.  
  
Wrinkling her nose she took out a coffee pot, and set up the  
  
coffee machine. Sitting down at the table, Videl sighed,  
  
waiting for her coffee to finish. She knew Gohan was mad,  
  
and he had a good reason to be, Videl had come home  
  
smelling like another man, with no explanation, and had just  
  
expected everything to be ok. The coffee maker dinged and  
  
Videl stood up poored her coffee and stared blankly out the  
  
window.  
  
Somehow.  
  
She would make it right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AN: Alright! Pan is getting a clue!  
  
Sorry if there isn't really any Angst in this chapter, I  
  
have to get the plot set. Sorry if it's short. My brother is  
  
giving me hell, so I have to cut it short. STUPID SIBLINGS  
  
ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Only children, be happy^_^  
  
Alright, this is how it goes. I'm saying again so everyone  
  
knows (Hey I'm a poet! :Clears throat: anyway....)  
  
You read,  
  
You review,  
  
Me update.  
  
And remember, the more reviews the faster I update!  
  
Flamers bring it on. I need all the help I can get.  
  
And at least ten reviews please!  
  
Ja ne.  
  
~Jaina 


	4. Ambivalence

A/N: WAHHHHHHHHH! Thank you to all that reviewed! See this is what I'm talking about! :Kiss Kiss:  
  
I know how people have been telling me how chapters are really REALLY short. This one is a bit longer.  
  
I'm trying I really am, school is starting to catch up with me, got my first lunch detention last week! Ah,  
  
I thought I had told myself to keep a clean record this year! Oh, well. This chapter is based on Gohan's  
  
day after the 'incident' and yes, to answer the most asked question, Gohan does think Videl cheated on  
  
him. I mean come on, he's so naive, he didn't know he was in love with her, he's not gonna know she was  
  
raped! I mean, he'll find out eventually I'm sure.......... Ah! But anyway, I have to do homework after this!  
  
(Hate all honors) and get my beauty rest, (Like that'll help me any) So........I'm gonna keep my old rule,  
  
that I made up last chapter. at LEAST ten reviews (Hey, I could do with more right?! ^_- :Wink, wink:)  
  
But anyway. Ten reviews and hopefully my writing will get better.  
  
Oh, and Gohansbabe, Yeah! Love the way ya think! I could do with some pics!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or GT, OR DB....YATTA YATTA YATTA........  
  
So don't sue please..........  
  
Presenting, the next chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 4.) Ambivilent.  
  
Trust.  
  
1a) firm belief or confidence in the honesty, integrity, reliability, justice, ets. of another person or thing;  
  
faith; reliance  
  
2 confident expectation, anticipation, or hope (to have trust in the future)  
  
She had broken his trust. She'd done something with another man, FUCKED some other man.  
  
Gohan felt sick, and he swallowed hard as he slapped his leather bound bag onto the desk. His class  
  
started at 7:00 and it was, he glanced at his watch, about 6:50 right now.  
  
he felt really sick. It wasn't the feeling he had gotten when he'd been punched in the stomach by  
  
Buu. It even wasn't the feeling when he had found out Videl had died for the first time along with his  
  
mother and brother. No, this was different. It was like his gut was being twisted around inside of him.  
  
Knowing the things she had did-  
  
No, he shook his head. He wouldn't think about it. The bell rang signalling the begining of class, and as  
  
Gohan looked around he realized all the students had already arrived and were staring at him with either  
  
dotted eyes, or they were already asleep. Gohan sighed, slapped a smile on his face, (He wasn't about to  
  
let the students see he was upset, gossip spread fast.) and began his lesson.  
  
Calculas.  
  
"William, please come down here." The senior jock, sitting in the third to last row of Gohan's classroom,  
  
stood and swaggered lazily down to the front.  
  
"Yeah proffesor, what can I do for you?" He asked yawning widely causing some of the junior girls to  
  
giggle. Gohan sighed pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, for they had slipped down to  
  
the tip of it during his reading.  
  
"Do you think you are strong?" He asked. The jock looked at him as if he was crazy opened his mouth to  
  
reply, then obviously realizing that Gohan was a teacher, he sneered.  
  
"Well, yeah." The class laughed. Gohan held up a had issuing for silence.  
  
"About how much do you think you can lift?" The boy cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I don't know teach, maybe around 300, 4. Why?" He leaned in suddenly realizing this teacher may  
  
be dissing him, and the diss was obviously going over his head.  
  
"Is this something to be proud of?" Gohan asked, and this time the teen did laugh, throwing his head back  
  
Smirking he rolled back the sleeves of his varsity sweater.  
  
"Does this look like something to be proud of?" He asked sarcastically showing off a perfectly formed  
  
biceps. The freshmen in the first row let out a new chorus of fresh giggles. Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, it most certainly does Mr. Taylor." The teen fought an urg to roll his eyes.  
  
"Listen Professor is there a particular reason I'm up here, I mean I have muscles. You can have them too,  
  
well, maybe not the ones I'VE got but you can have some. All you need to do is work out." William, or  
  
Will as he was called by his friends, smiled up at Gohan, as if daring him to contradict him. To his  
  
surprise Gohan smiled.  
  
"You think I'm scrawny Mr.Taylor." Will wrinkled his brow, had he said that? Oh, thats right. Yes he  
  
had.  
  
"No offense of course teach." Gohan, laughed.  
  
"There's nothing to be offended about William. I'm not scrawny." The freshmen girls snickered, and will  
  
bit down a smile.  
  
"Ok Professor." He eyed up Gohan's outfit. A pair of blue slacks, a white long sleeve shirt, with a blue  
  
vest. "Ok." He said again.  
  
"What would you like me to pick up?" Will blinked.  
  
"Uhhh." He looked around trying to find something small that he thought a caluclas teacher would have  
  
trouble picking up. "That," he pointed to the T.V. "Pick that up." Gohan smiled, and walking over to the  
  
other side of the classroom, the eyes of the students following him. He rolled up his sleeves, causing the  
  
whole student body to gasp.  
  
Where the HELL had THOSE been hiding?! Will stood there, mouth agape, watching as his 'weak'  
  
professor lifted up the T.V. WITH ONE HAND!  
  
"Is this alright?" Gohan asked seemingly innocent. It was about damn time those kids respected him.  
  
Damn! He was a genius!  
  
"Uhhhh....Y...Yeah, that's great. Thanks." Will stuttered, hands twitching, his brain not knowing what to  
  
do with this new information. Gohan set the T.V down gently, stood and dusted off his pants.  
  
"As you can see Taylor, I'm not scrawny." He rolled back down his shirt sleeves, much to the  
  
dissapointment of the freshman girls who had just developed a new crush.  
  
Boy did they have something to tell their friends!  
  
"William, your friends call you Will right?" At his nod, Gohan continued. "Well, Will, since you see I am  
  
just as strong as you, stronger in fact. You can also see that it's not some great thing to brag about. You  
  
don't see me strutting around in women beaters do you?" Will flushed shaking his head furiously.  
  
"N..No professor Son."  
  
"Do you think you can desist from spending your whole class period while you are here, talking to your  
  
friends about your 'muscle mass'?" Gohan asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Again the teen nodded furiously.  
  
"Good, now back to your seat please."  
  
4:00.  
  
Finally, Gohan sighed, leaning back in his chair. Chuckling slightly he recalled the incident with Will  
  
earlier that day. It stopped abruptly when he realized he had to go home.  
  
To Videl.  
  
At the moment Gohan didn't know what to think. How could she do this to him? All he had ever done  
  
was love her. She'd never seemed unhappy, but then again, Gohan added to himself grimly, she'd never  
  
been one to flash her feelings around either. But the point remained the same. Gohan had always  
  
remained true to her, why didn't she do the same? The least she could have done was tell him she was  
  
unhappy. Then they could have worked it out. Or if that hadn't worked, gotten a divorce...... Gohan shook  
  
his head. No, she loved him. Or atleast Gohan thought she did.  
  
Then what had happened? Checking his watch and nearly squeeking in surprise when he realized he'd  
  
been thinking for nearly 15 minutes he stood up, grabbed his stuff, and headed for the door.  
  
He loved math, but, nine hours of it did get a little boring after awhile.  
  
A/N: Hey! Guess what?! I got the title of this chapter 'Ambivilence' which in case you didn't know means  
  
unsure feelings for objects or things, usually the feelings are of love/hate, from my English class! HAHA,  
  
it was a vocab word, how sad... I'm not supposed to mix school with my life! Ok, well, remember  
  
You read  
  
You review.  
  
Me update faster. (And hopefully write longer.)  
  
~Jaina. 


	5. PreDance

A/N: Hey guys! Don't kill me please! I know it's been like over a month since I updated. Many apologies, but, I had to get a new job, this one which, unfortunately takes up more of my time.  
I have a question though, how do u keep italics on when you upload a document. I don't know how, like I'd really enjoy putting thoughts into italics, but I don't know how! So if you can email me that would be great! But, in this chapter, I'm just going to write the word in (Purenthesis) when I inalicize something. You'll know when it happens. I'm not going to update now, because when I do get the italic info. I want to incorporate that into the story. So it pretty much goes like this: The faster you email me with the info, the faster I update! Oh, a  
  
Chapter 5: Dancing.  
  
"And so I told him, it didn't matter if I am somewhere in my late 50's, 20 year olds are still looking at me and drooling. And he said-" Videl stared into her coffee that had long ago grown cold. She had tuned Bulma out long ago, pretending to be listening, and nodding her head now and then, hoping to act attentive to the genius' speech. And it was a speech. "And then I said, 'Well you little shrimp, maybe your spandex is to tight but I distinctly recall-'"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"-that you were the one who ate that cake that I made, and you di-"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"-dn't complain about aches, and those men-"  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"-Di...Oh?!" Bulma jumped shocked, spilling some of her coffee (Which was cold too) onto the table. "What is it dear? I'm sorry if I was going on a-"  
  
"It's alright." Videl sighed, glancing at the clock. It was 10:03 exactly four hours and three minutes since Gohan had left.  
  
(Gohan)  
  
"So, what did you come here for?" Bulma leaned over the table and winked. "Do you need some advice?" She smirked, sitting back into her chair. "Saiyan's love their mates to death, but, every now and again they could use something newly incorporated into their schedule." Videl almost chocked on the sip of coffee she had been trying to choke down. 'What?! Bulma thinks I came here to ask her (That)?!' Somewhere, her mind whispered, (I wish.)  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Oh?" (Now) Bulma looked interested. If you don't want to talk about sex, then what is there to talk about?! "Well, what is it then?"  
  
"..." Videl suddenly found her coffee very interesting. 'I can't tell her, I don't know why I came. She'll think I'm a slut. A hore. I'm a frickin' martial artist, I shouldn't have let that man-'  
  
"Hellooooooo, anyone home?" Bulma giggled. "You look like Goku does when he tries to think. Videl cringed. 'I have to tell her. She deserves to know.'  
  
"Bulma, it's about the party."  
  
Bulma cocked an eyebrow. "The party? You mean the one we went to on Saturday? Ok, what about it?"  
  
Videl sighed, and took a shaky breath. "Well, you see.." She cleared her throat and looked Bulma in the eye.  
  
"Bulma, and the party I was raped."  
  
Bulma's cup crashed to the ground.  
  
A/N: Alrighty, thats ur preview. Hope u like it and don't kill me..... I'm studying for exams and AP tests, which SUCK, by the way. So. EMAIL ME WITH THE INFO. Oh, and you can review if you want.^_- Update as soon as I get information. Oh and another reason I haven't updated is because my fuckin' computer won't let me login on FF.net so I have to use my friends who already think I'm nuts for being into DragonBall Z things. Poor creatures don't know what their missing out on.  
  
~Jay 


	6. DanceThe chapter

A/N: First of all I'd like to thank you all for your help on italics. (Eliza, Jess, and Tis a pity she's a hore.) I use  
  
microsoft word too, but mine must be fucked up. :Grumbles: wouldn't be surprised if it was. Ok, anyway  
  
since last time I said it was just a preview (You didn't honestly think that was the chapter did you?)  
  
heres the chapter now.  
  
:Insert disclaimer here please^_^:  
  
Chapter 5: Dancing. (The real chapter.)  
  
'Forgive oh Lord my little jokes on thee; And I'll forgive thy great big one on me.'  
  
~Robert Frost (I think -_;)  
  
:Capsule Corp:  
  
"And so I told him, it didn't matter if I am somewhere in my late 50's, 20 year olds are still looking  
  
at me and drooling. And he said-" Videl stared into her coffee that had long ago grown cold. She had tuned  
  
Bulma out long ago, pretending to be listening, and nodding her head now and then, hoping to act attentive  
  
to the genius' speech.  
  
And it was a speech. "And then I said, 'Well you little shrimp, maybe your spandex is to tight but I  
  
distinctly recall-'"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"-that you were the one who ate that cake that I made, and you di-"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"-dn't complain about aches, and those men-"  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"-Di...Oh?!" Bulma jumped shocked, spilling some of her coffee (Which was cold too) onto the table  
  
"What is it dear? I'm sorry if I was going on a-"  
  
"It's alright." Videl sighed, glancing at the clock. It was 10:03 exactly four hours and three minutes since  
  
Gohan had left.  
  
Gohan (A/N: Just in case my italics didn't come out. 'Gohan' was in italics!)  
  
"So, what did you come here for?" Bulma leaned over the table and winked. "Do you need some advice?"  
  
She smirked, sitting back into her chair. "Saiyan's love their mates to death, but, every now and again  
  
they could use something newly incorporated into their schedule." Videl almost chocked on the sip of  
  
coffee she had been trying to choke down. 'What?! Bulma thinks I came here to ask her That(italics)?!'  
  
Somewhere, her mind whispered, I wish.(Italics)  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Oh?" Now(Italics) Bulma looked interested. If you don't want to talk about sex, then what is there to talk  
  
about?! "Well, what is it then?"  
  
"..." Videl suddenly found her coffee very interesting. 'I can't tell her, I don't know why I came. She'll  
  
think I'm a slut. A hore. I'm a frickin' martial artist, I shouldn't have let that man-'  
  
"Hellooooooo, anyone home?" Bulma giggled. "You look like Goku does when he tries to think. Videl  
  
cringed. 'I have to tell her. She deserves to know.'  
  
"Bulma, it's about the party."  
  
Bulma cocked an eyebrow. "The party? You mean the one we went to on Saturday? Ok, what about it?"  
  
Videl sighed, and took a shaky breath. "Well, you see.." She cleared her throat and looked Bulma in the eye.  
  
"Bulma, at the party I was raped."  
  
Bulma's cup crashed to the ground. "Wah...WHAT?!" Videl cringed again, wishing she hadn't come.  
  
"I said a-"  
  
"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!!" Bulma's chair hit the ground to lay next to the shattered tea cup. "Oh,  
  
you poor poor BABY!" She ran around the table, gently hugged Videl. "I hope Gohan kicked that guys  
  
ass."  
  
Videl stiffend. "Well, actually..." Bulma sat back and stared hard into Videl's eyes.  
  
"This isn't a joke right?" Videl shook her head violently. "Well, then whats the 'actually' about?"  
  
'Here it goes.' "Actually, Gohan doesn't know about me getting... You know..." Videl trailed off uncertain  
  
as to what to say. Bulma landed next to her tea cup and chair on the floor.  
  
"So your saying.." Her eyes were wide, and her hand was shaky as she ran it through her hair. "Your  
  
saying, that. That Gohan doesn't know(Italics)?" Videl nodded solumnly, feeling stupid and utterly childlike.  
  
"And Bulma, thats not all." Bulma laughed sardonically.  
  
"Not all?! Not All! Videl, when Gohan finds out not only is the guy that did this to you dead, but so am I!  
  
Geez I'm the one that took you to that fuckin' party! What else is there?! What else happened?!" Twisting  
  
her hands in her lap nervously Videl whispered.  
  
"I'm late."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
:Elsewhere:  
  
" Hello? Anyone home?" 'Geez wonder where mom is?' Pan walked into her kitchen, making a beeline to  
  
the fridge. 'Hmmm. Pickles..Nah...... Leftovers, pluease.... Umm...... AHAH!' Pan pulled out a tinfoil covered  
  
cookie sheet. "Mom's Cookies! The best!" She then proceded to make a V-sign with her fingers, and  
  
skipped over to the cupboard for a plate. Just as she was sitting down at the counter the phone rang. "Ah  
  
Crap! I wanna eat!" She whined but never the less picked up the phone. Who knew it might be her mom.  
  
"Son residence how may I help you?" 'How dare you interupt my valuble eating time.'  
  
"Panny-chan?" Pan's face lit up.  
  
"Trunks! Hey whats up?!" She sat down again at her chair, and began munching diligently on a cookie.  
  
"Nothing much just wanted to talk to your dad.....Say, what are you eating?" Pan gulped. Hell, she loved  
  
Trunks, he was her bestfriend and all. But these cookies were her(Italics) cookies.  
  
"N..Nothing. Why?" She quickly dropped her cookie on the table, and wiped her face, as if Trunks could  
  
see the crumbs that dusted her cheeks.  
  
"Your lying. I can smell right through the wires to your phone you know." Pan sweatdropped.  
  
"Ummmm.....Trunks I'm on a cordless."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So anyway-"  
  
"-Yeah-"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks laughed while leaning back in his office chair.  
  
"Hey, have you heard from my mom? I've been trying to get in touch with her all afternoon, but haven't had  
  
any luck."  
  
"Are you kidding?! Trunks unlike you who is like 19 or something, I'm only nine. Got it? Nine. Therefore, I  
  
still attend regular schooling. I don't go galivanting off on crazy adventures....Or atleast I haven't since  
  
Grandpa left. And even if I did have time between classes which I don't (Italices) I wouldn't spend it trying  
  
to call your mom, no matter how much I think of her as family." Trunks cringed.  
  
"Alright, sorry. Forgot you were still a kid." 'Always do.' He thought grimly.  
  
"Say, though, while we're on the subject of moms. Have you seen or heard where mine is?"  
  
Trunks sat up. "You mean your home alone?"  
  
"Oh, please. Grandma lives right nextdoor, and I'm a martial artist. No one could get near me." (A/N: If  
  
only she knew, right.)  
  
".....Still, your only nine..."  
  
"Oh Would You Please Just Answer The Question?!" Trunks jumped.  
  
"Oh, uh yeah. Umm...... What was it again?" He scratched his head innocently, grabbing a file off his desk,  
  
standing, and getting his coat.  
  
"Where is my mom? Do you know?"  
  
"Come to think of it, I think my(Italics) mom said something about her comming over and discussing  
  
something or another." He waved goodbye to his secretary, and walked out of a CC building.  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks guess I'll just go back to eating my-"  
  
"Eating your what?"  
  
"My, nothing... Thats it, my nothing(Italics)" Trunks laughed and lifted up into the air.  
  
"Alright, don't go anywhere, I'm comming over."  
  
"Trunks! I'm nine! I can take care of myself!" Trunks sighed.  
  
"Yeah Pan," He whispered. "Your nine."  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Alrighty, thats the chapter. Ugh you know my next door neighbors are talking REALLY loudly and it's  
  
like 11:00 at night! Ok, I'm tired and tommorows Hallow's Eve...MWHAHA. But, you know, I haven't even  
  
thought up a costume, cause' I've been to buisy with homecomming, and Exams and Picture day, and......Life.  
  
PS: Work sucks.  
  
Oh, hey almost for got to tell you guys, I want 10 reviews. Thats right baby 10.  
  
~Jay  
  
Procedure goes like this:  
  
Me write.  
  
You review.  
  
Me write.  
  
:Cuddles reviewers and waves goodbye.: 


	7. Pan

Satan's Advocate runs away from mad reviewers. SORRY!! I updated! And, :struts along proudly:  
  
I even answered your questions! HA! Am I a good author or what?! Erm...Anyways...  
  
Scared for life: NOOOO!!! EWWW...Ok. How can you even think that?! I can see why you are scared for  
  
life. I may be a twisted writer. But not THAT twisted. :Shudders:  
  
GohansBabe and Yoli: Ok. Since your Gohan's Babe, I'm thinking your a girl right? You know how we girls  
  
have our week of the month where the bloodybaron comes and bares its wonderful, lovable damn teeth into  
  
out guts giving us the cramps of our lives? Well, we are supposidly :sweatdrops: supposed to mark these  
  
days on our calender ahead of time so we can be 'prepaired' Videl did, and she checked her calender saw  
  
that it was her day. And that she wasn't bleeding. So naturally she freaked....Hell I would.  
  
Ok. I am a t/p lover, but no this will not be a t/p story. Heck guys I can barely pull off G/V, I would DIE!  
  
:Pouts: As for the italics (Curses beyond curses) Alright guys heres the deal. All italics will now be in  
  
(Parenthises) Got it. Good.  
  
Remember 10 reviews!  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 7. Pan. :Earlier in the day, before comming home and discovering cookies:(Which she will get in trouble for eating later) ~~  
  
grace  
  
she takes the blame  
  
she covers the shame  
  
removes the stain  
  
it could be her name  
  
Ok. So it had been a relativly (Boring) day at school. But hell, everyday was right? Right.  
  
So Son Pan sat in the back row of her math class. Praying that the teacher wouldn't call on her like she did  
  
almost everyother day. She doodled on her notebook and thought about how she could convince her  
  
locker buddy to abandon her so she could dominate it for herself. (She was sick of all this chicks boyfriends  
  
hanging around it) Pan was already in middle school (Grade 8) due to her father's wonderful teaching  
  
capibilities. (And the fact he pounded everything into her head till she couldn't see straight.)  
  
But that was besides the point. Right now Pan needed to think.  
  
Because she had discovered something. Something she was pretty sure she didn't want to.  
  
A scent.  
  
grace  
  
it's a name for a girl  
  
it's also a thought that  
  
changed the world  
  
Now normally Pan wasn't to picky about the scents swirling around her house (Unless they were food)  
  
They were mainly her dad's aftershave, (demi-saiyans' hair grows!) and her mom's shampoo, and yes, Pan  
  
would admit, her own shampoo as well. Sometimes Pan got wiffs of other things, she didn't want to think  
  
about but, this, was different than that. She was almost 100% sure.  
  
It didn't smell like anything resembling her families normal scents. It smelled completely different. And Pan  
  
was almost positive it was male.  
  
and when she walks on the street  
  
you can hear the strings  
  
grace finds goodness  
  
in everything  
  
Now she knew her dad (Deffinatley) didn't bend that way, not that he would do it anyway. So that  
  
left her mom. But...She wouldn't do that either. Pan sighed and turned to another notebook page, the first  
  
one had been filled up with countless scribbles of her name being written again and again.  
  
Well...Her dad didn't really compliment her mom that much. Never really said she looked pretty, and her mom  
  
was pretty, she'd heard Bulma say that time. And compliments from Bulma were usually rare and far  
  
between. Yeah. dad only really complimented her mom's cooking, and event then it usually consisted of  
  
'Wow Viddy! You cook better then mom!' Pan snorted lightly. Yeah. Some compliment.  
  
grace  
  
she's got the walk  
  
not on a wrapper on chalk  
  
she's got the time to talk  
  
So maybe her mom just found compliments elsewhere. It wouldn't be hard, she was, after all. (The)  
  
daughter of Satan Hercule. Pan shook her head. Her mom wouldn't do that, sure, her daddy may be a dorky  
  
scholar, with no romantic bones in him oncesoever, but, he was a sweetheart. Atleast that's what grandma  
  
said.  
  
Come to think of it. Grandma said that about Uncle Goten too, and he was a deffinate blockhead.  
  
But...No. No. If her mom had an issue she usually described it to the family, and rather loudly. And what  
  
was Pan thinking?! Her dad may not be a romantist, but, he loved her mom, for that she was sure. She  
  
remembered his constant fidgeting when Videl had gone to the party.  
  
The party.  
  
Pan put her head in her hand, after setting down her pen. Actually, after her mom usually got home from  
  
stuff like that, her dad was usually (Very) cheerful the next day. Instead he was moping.  
  
Maybe that was it. Maybe....Something went wrong at the party, because she knew her mom certainly  
  
wouldn't do it on purpose.  
  
Maybe she got drunk...Maybe she was r-. Pan shook her head. Nope, deffinatley not. Her mom could have  
  
been close to unconciousness with her hands tied behind her back and that wouldn't have happend. Her  
  
mom was a fighter, as was she. And Pan would certainly not let that happen to (Her.)  
  
she travels outside  
  
of karma, karma  
  
she travel outside  
  
of karma  
  
......Perhaps she was just imagining it. Sure, her mom seemed a little out of wack. But, Pan had  
  
glanced at the calender and it was after all, her time of month. And maybe, due to Videl's popularly known  
  
temper, and raging hormones due to her period, they had fought.  
  
That was not uncommon. What was uncommon was that, they didn't make up right away. But, but.... Pan  
  
shook her head. Damn! She was really getting to far into this.  
  
grace  
  
she carries a world on her hips  
  
no champagne flute for her lips  
  
no twirls or skips  
  
betwen her fingertips  
  
It was just a fight. If that. And the scent she was imagining was probably just that. Her imagination. Pan  
  
looked to the board and almost shrieked. 40 problems had been lined up while she had been 'thinking'  
  
Turning to a brand new page, and wiping her mind of all the nasties, she was currently stocking up she  
  
began to copy the problems.  
  
Nothing was wrong.  
  
Her mom loved her dad, her dad loved her mom.  
  
Nothing was wrong.  
  
Her family was perfect.  
  
Nothing was wrong.  
  
what left a mark  
  
no longer stains  
  
because grace makes beauty  
  
out of ugly things  
  
grace finds beauty  
  
in everything ~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok doki. This is the chapter. Folks I hope you like it, now I must address an issue with my finger. You  
  
see, I have acid on it, and it is currently eating away my thumb. I'm serious! It hurts! I'm actually kind of  
  
scared. Which is a relativly new feeling for me and I don't like it.  
  
Ok, so 10 reviews. And I shall proudly update. (Providing I am in the state to do so)  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Jaina 


	8. Linger

A/N:Christmas break! Thank god! Now I can look forward to exams in about 3 weeks, ugh. -that sucks! But, you guys made my day with your wonderful :Tears: Reviews! -Guys um....Sorry about last chapter, but the italics don't work on my computer :Scratches head: I thought we discused this. :Looks through previous chapter notes and throws hands up in disgust: Who cares?! Now you know. Look who I brought for you guys :Drags out Videl: Me: So....How has your week been? Good? Videl:Glares: Me: Umm...I take that as a no. Videl:Glares: Me:Sweatdrops: Do you hate me? Videl:Glares: Me:Yah..Ok, well guys look who else I brought! :Drags Gohan on stage: So, how are you? Gohan:Glares: Me:Laughs nervously: Yeah, well...Enjoy the story and remember-:Points to Gohan and Videl: G&V:Glares: Me:They were supposed to say review!  
  
Dislaimer:Snorts: Yeah, I'm getting my ownership contract reviewed as we speak. :Covers trashcans full of regected documents: Erm.....  
  
Enjoy! ~~~~ Linger. ~~  
  
The table was setup beautifully with 87 servings of rice, three chickens, and a million and then some pounds of veggies. It was, as they would say: "A feast fit for a king"  
...Then why the hell was no one eating.  
The whole evening had been akward, like a script being read cold for the first time. All words exhanged between the two adults were short and unsure. They hadn't acted quite like this since they first started dating.  
...And now as the Son family sat around the table, Gohan tried to gather his thoughts. Videl was acting like nothing had happend. How could she be acting so oblivious?! Gohan's hand clenched, accidentally bending, and breaking his chopsticks. Instead of iniciating her usual tarade,(Of yelling about Saiyan strength and how they had enough fire-wood for a life time because of all the chopsticks broken between him and Pan. This was usually met with a laught from Pan, and a appology from Gohan followed by a swift kiss.[Swift due to Pans 'Ewwwwwwwww' sounds.]) She just handed him a pair from across the table (She kepts spares with her so she wouldn't have to get up.) As he reached out his hand to receive them, his fingers brushed hers and their eyes met for the first time since he had arrived home.  
....And there was something in her eyes, something that he had never, in all of his years with her, seen. It took a moment for Gohan to reconize it, and it probably would have taken longer had his own eyes not carried that same look while listening to his mother cry as a youth. ....Guilt.  
As quickly as it had happend, Videl yanked her hand back and looked away towards Pan, who had not noticed the exchange do to the fact that she was busy inhaling her food. The rest of the dinner was spent in silence. ~  
Videl had spent the entire day trying to summon up her courage to talk to Gohan. 'It shouldn't be this hard!' she scolded herself, 'Gohan will be upset for sure, he'll probably kill the guy. But...He won't hate me, will he? He won't hate the baby...Will he?' It was these doubts, these nagging thoughts that had kept her silent throughout dinner. As the last dish was dried and placed back into the cupboard Videl finally swallowed her fear and spoke. "Gohan...We need to talk." Gohan looked up from the rag he was folding. 'So she's finally going to admit to the affair.'  
"I agree." Videl followed him to the study, where they sat on opposite ends of the cream leather couch. They were silent for awhile, simply musing in their own thoughts waiting for one of them to break the silence. "I know." It was Gohan who had cracked the ice. he wasn't looking at her, simply staring through his glasses at the opposite wall that was covered in shelves containing various kinds of books. Videl almost choked on the little spit she had in her mouth. he knew?! Then...Why, was he acting so cold? She thought he would be a little well, a little more compasionate. ....Shit, she though he'd care. ".....Then...You understand." Videl stated, so relieved to the point that she didn't even care how weird he had been acting. This time Gohan did look at her, and she was shocked to see they had an almost dead look to them, and as she spoke they hardend even more.  
"Understand?!" His voice was so cold that Videl actually flinched. "I don't understand Videl, I thought we had a good relationship. I though we loved eachother!" His voice rose with each word he wpoke and Videl began to worry Pan would come down from her room to investigate the commotion.  
"I do love you! I thought you would understand!" Tears were beginning to form in Videl's eyes, but she held them back. If she began to cry now she wouldn't be able to stop. Gohan just looked at her, then shook his head sadly. "What happend to us Videl? We used to get along great. What made you decide to do this?!"  
  
"Do what?!" Videl laughed sharply, "You think I wanted this?!"  
  
"What for me to find out?!" Gohan shouted, his eyes were suspiciously moist. He was sitll having trouble believing this was actually happening.  
  
"I thought once you knew, you'd understand."  
  
"What? That you were cheating on me? You thought I'd think that was a grand idea?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Videl's heard had stopped at that statement. How...Could he even think she could do that? Did he really trust her that little? After all they'd been through?! "...What?" Her voice had dropped down to a whisper, and Gohan eyed her, still supressing his tears.  
  
"You heard me." He forced his voice to appear casual, formal. yet he was beginning to wonder.... By now Videl was shaking, shivering constantly from head to toe. She was still holding her tears. Still desperately trying to keep that Satan toughness that she'd been known for throught her life.  
....But, she wasn'ta t eenager anymore, she wasn't even a Satan anymore. The days where she put up a tough facade were over, now she had Gohan....At least she hoped she did, now she wasn't so sure and the thought of losing him, losing the one man who understood her inside and out broke what was left of her strength and the dams opened.  
Gohan's head snapped up from where it had been bent, looking down at his hands. She was crying. No, not reallyh crying, he corrected himself, more like sobbing silently, little tears trailing lazily down her face. Again he started to think. If she really did what he thought she did, would she really be this upset? Swallowing his hurt, he reached over and winced as Videl flinched away from him. Her shoulders were still shaking and Gohan rubbed her back, no matter what he was feeling, hearing and seeing her cry made the pain he was feeling much worse. "..Hey..." He had to clear his throat, his voice had become a little hoarse do to the screaming. Strange how it never became stressed during his power up yells. "Hey, you ok?" Dimly he realized how stupid that sounded.  
  
"I can't believe.." Videl was having trouble producing coherent sentences. "I can't believe you could think-" She broke off, pulling away from him. The tears had dried up and a strange rage began to blossom in her breast. "How could you even imagine I would do something like that?!" She turned to him glaring and Gohan's eyes opened wide in surprise.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Don't you trust me?" She whispered breaking her glare and gazing sadly at her hands, muttering things under her breath. Gohan took a deep breath. Obviously something was going on and he had NO idea what.  
  
"Videl, whats going on?" She looked up at him and her eyes looked so lost and scared Gohan almost crushed her in a hug. ....Almost.  
  
"Why would I cheat on you?" She asked instead. Answering his question with another question. ....And what a question to ask Gohan mused, darkly wonder what the hell his wife was trying to accomplish. But, he was sick of beating aroundt he bush.  
  
"Just tell me who the bastard was." Videls eyes teared, maybe he did understand!  
  
"...I...Don't know." Gohan's eyes narrowed  
  
"You don't know?!" She hadn't even bothered to know the man she-  
  
"I was drunk." Was Videl's half-hearted reply. Why did she have the feeling-  
  
"You were drunk!" Gohan had not expected that and it hit him full force in the face. "You don't even know who you screwed?!"  
  
Alright, this was getting way out of hand and Videl was so dizzy she felt like throwing up. And what the FUCK did Gohan mean?!?!  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Would you stop saying 'what' and just admit ath you cheated on me!" Gohan rarely got very angry but when he did you didn't want to be next to him, or within atleast 20 miles....And he was getting angry.  
  
"I didn't cheat on you! I was.." And now that she was about to say it her throat closed up, so much so, that she could hardly breath.  
  
"You were what? Screwing around?! Hypnotized into having sex with someone other than your husband?!"  
  
"I was raped Gohan!" Her breath caught and she whispered it again almost as if she were saying it to herself. "I was raped."  
  
.....And Gohan's world shutdown.  
  
Neither adults noticed the shadowed figure sitting on the top stair leading to the second floor.  
  
~ "Tomorrow."  
  
Have you read the message, the writing on the wall Could it be the answer, the answer to it all What's going down in heaven, I'm playing with your head Don't believe them when they tell you, you'd be better off dead Living in the thunder driving me insane Walking on the water going nowhere fast Feeling like I'm walking with no shoes on broken glass You know it You don't have to leave me lights on I'm so used to being blind No more goodbyes or yesterdays So it's I'll see you tomorrow, I'll see you tomorrow Welcome to the sideshow, I'll cut to the chase Yeah I can hear you thinking it's going all to waste I don't mean to offend you when I look you in the eyes Whats all this commotion? It leaves me mystified Chasing all the rainbows falling from the sky I know your intentions are all a bunch of lies I'm running out of patience, falling off track You better start to worry, 'cause I might not make it back All right now You don't have to leave me the lights on I'm so used to being blind One good reason to blow me away So it's, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll see you tomorrow Can it wait 'till tomorrow? 'Cos tomorrow never comes... Living in the big house, dying by the rail If I wanted your opinion I'd call you in hell Could that be the mailman knockin' on the door Or just another lightweight finally evening the score You know it You don't have to leave me the lights on Now I'm so used to being blind No more goodbyes or yesterdays So it's I'll see you tomorrow No more good reasons to blow you away So it's I'll see you tomorrow. ~ A/N: This was 8 1/2 pages. Longest chappie yet! 10 reviews please! Merry christmas and happy new year!  
  
Ending time: 12:42 am  
  
Thankies, Jaina 


	9. Father's and Their Daughters

A/N:Cries: By God! You guys gave me so many reviews! :Cries some more: Ok, I am understanding why some of you think Trunks is the rapist, but no, he is not. I wouldn't do that to poor Trunksies. He already wears gay glasses. :Thinks: Well, Gohan kinda does too. But, thats besides the point, I love Gohan! You guys do too right! Kay, so I realize that the song was hard to read at the end, but, folks, honestly work with me pu-lease! Ok, so Videl and Gohan, don't really like me AT ALL, at the moment, but, hey! I'm the author, they are just my toys.  
  
Videl and Gohan: Glare  
  
Me:Sweatdrop: Yeah..Toys, that can fly and shoot beams of light from their hands! AH! So anyway, that you to all who reviewed. :gives huggies around: I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And I hope you know, that I am doing this instead of homework (Darn teachers never give us a break, and it's during CHRISTMAS BREAK!)  
  
Chapter. 9:  
  
I thought I'd live forever  
  
But now I'm not so sure  
  
You try to tell that I'm clever  
  
But that won't take me anyhow or anywhere with you  
  
You said that I was naïve and  
  
I thought that I was strong  
  
I thought, "Hey, I can leave, I can leave."  
  
But now I know that I was wrong.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The shadow on the stair step, stood up without a sound, she turned around quietly and scampered into her room. She had been wrong, about the whole thing she had been wrong! She sat down on her dark blue comforter, and pulled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.  
  
Now her family was breaking apart. Her life was in ruins right before her eyes, and she didn't think she'd smile ever again. The look on her dad's face. He had looked so lost, so childlike, that was what scared her more than her mother's sobs. Her dad never looked like that. Her dad was strong, was a warrior, her dad was..Well her dad. Pan's eyes glanced around her darkened room, taking in the posters of Jacki Chan, her medals, and trophies, and at that moment, she thought to herself. She'd gladly give everything she had away, to anyone. Hell, even her worst enemy, just to take back what her mother had said.What had happened.  
  
She changed positions, feeling more content, but just as empty, with her face securely buried in her pillow. It smelled very clean. Like fabric softener, and fresh air, and Pan's strawberry shampoo. It didn't smell anything like what her mother had smelled like that morning. Pan pushed her face even farther into the pillow, to the point where she was struggling to breath properly. But, at that point she didn't care, her parents were going through a crisis. Shit, she was going through a crisis, and for the first time in her life, there wasn't anyone there to be her lifeline. There was no one there to call her back.  
  
~~  
Gohan was in a dark abyss, he honestly didn't know where to go from here. He had thought, had planned on what to say when Videl had told him she was cheating. Marriage counseling, practice being a better husband, do the dishes, kiss better. But nothing, nothing had prepaired him for this. And now that Gohan actually thought about it, he felt pretty damn stupid he didn't notice anything was wrong with her in the first place. But no, he thought to himself, no, you were to busy wallowing in your own misery thinking about how you couldn't believe she would do something so sick as to cheat on you when you loved her so much. He couldn't do anything right. He never did anything right, and now he wasn't doing anything right, just sitting there with his hands in his lap, staring blankly at whatever happened to be infront of him.  
  
Videl happened to be in front of him.  
  
He took her in, staring at the face that he had loved since his late teenage years. The years had treated her well, she looked as beautiful, if not prettier then she did when he first laid eyes on her. But, this time her beauty had done her in. This time her beauty had been the noose that had tightened around her neck until she couldn't breath, and this time, it was her who had paid the price.  
  
But, she didn't deserve it. And after all this was over, Gohan was planning on having a long talk with Dende about his little schemes against his so called friends.  
  
Gohan leaned forward, reaching out on instinct alone, for his eyes had closed, and his lids were squeezed shut tightly. He grasped his wife's trembling shoulders and crushed her to him, whispering nothings into her ear for her comfort and his own.  
  
~~  
Videl watched as many expressions passed her lover's face. Shock, Confusion, Dread, Anger, and last of all Sadness. Gohan clamped his eyes shut, and reached forward for her, and she felt her body willingly crush into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and basked in the feeling of their body's being pressed together. Another round' of tears gathered in her eyes, and she just let them fall. Damn this, Damn this whole fucking thing, what had she done to deserve this?! Burying her neck in Gohan's neck, where his mark was, and snuggled her nose into it, hearing Gohan's shaky sigh. And she began to sob. [1]  
  
As her tears soaked Gohan's shirt, she realized she'd yet to tell him that she might be pregnant, and that thought brought a fresh feeling of anger and resentment towards whoever the hell did this to her.  
  
If Gohan didn't kill the bastard, she had a feeling she would.  
  
~~  
Gohan began to absently stroke his wife's hair trying to think of something, anything, to say. "Umm." Well.That was a start. He thought dryly, falling back into silence.  
  
"Are you mad?" Videl asked, gathering her wits and courage, if Gohan left her now...  
  
"No!" He pulled her gently away from him, and lifted her face. Her eyes were tear stained and puffy, and her lower lip was trembling. She looked like she was about to burst into tears again. "No,of,course I'm not mad." At least not at you.. He thought to himself. Videl smiled slightly,and once again buried her head in his shoulder. "I can't believe I thought you'd cheated on me, I feel so stupid.." Videl pulled away and looked at him a bit angrily.  
  
"I'd be pissed at you, if I wasn't so glad you weren't mad at me." She remarked, and Gohan couldn't help it he laughed. And then as though on their own regard the tears thought they'd break free of their prison inside his eyes and fall lightly down his face, he began to cry. Pulling a shocked, and somewhat scared Videl, back against his body, he closed his weary eyes against her hair. Inhaling.  
  
"Dende.. I will hurt whoever did this to you Vid, and then I will kill Dende." He heard a pitiful muffled laugh against his shoulder, mutterings about helping him kill that shrimpy green alien, who sucks at watching over Earth. Gently he stood, pulling Videl along with him, and picked her up carrying her carefully up the stairs. Opening the door to their bedroom he placed her on the bed, sitting up. He leaned in and gave her the first kiss in two days.  
  
God, how he had missed her.  
  
Pulling back, he smiled slightly at Videl's whimper and whispered that he would be right back after he checked to see if their daughter was indeed asleep, or sneak-reading again using her Ki as a source of light.[2]  
  
Closing the door behind him, he shuffled down the hallway drowsily and opened his child's door a crack. Upon seeing her face buried in her pillow, he assumed she was sleeping, until he saw her shoulder's shake. Stepping into the room, and closing the door silently he floated over to her bedside, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.  
  
"Dad!" Her voice was hoarse, and she looked like she had been crying, she sat up quickly and tried pointlessly to wipe away her tears. He smiled at the similarity between her and her mother.  
  
"That's what they call me," Frowning he looked her over. "What's wrong Panny?" Pan looked at her father like he had lost his mind, and leaned forward a bit resting her forehead against his mid-section[3].  
  
"Whats wrong with me?! Whats wrong with you Daddy? Are you ok?" Gohan tilted his head looking down at his daughter's raven head, running his hands through her hair lovingly marveling at how her and Videl's hair were almost identical in softness.  
  
..He seriously needed to get to bed.  
  
"I'm just fine honey, but you were crying. Is it something about school?" Gohan's face darkened. "Is it a boy?" He had enough issues as it was, and his daughter didn't need a little boyfriend she was only nine! Pan snorted. As if, she beat up any boy that came within ten feet of her 'bubble' as far as she was concerned they were nothing but trouble. The only 'boy' she could stand (And even he was pushing his limits) was Trunks, and occasionally her goofy girl dwelling uncle; Goten.  
  
"Dad! Uhh.It's nothing! I had a bad dream that's all." Gohan cocked an eyebrow and crouched next to his daughter's bed.  
  
"Bad dream huh? About what?" Pan began to sweat, running the possibilities through her head. But, the only thought that came up was: Why the hell wasn't her dad upset about her mother!  
  
"Uhh..Well, uh, I dreamt that I saw Master Roshi in a bathing suit.A..Uh.Girls bathing suit..Yeah!" Pan mentally patted her back at having thought up something that everyone would have nightmares about. Gohan shuddered. Why the hell would she dream about that?!  
  
"Are you alright now?" He asked praying she was, he really wanted to cuddle his wife!  
  
"Hmmmm." Pan said nodding her head, and hugging her dad hard, Gohan gave her a kiss on the cheek and tucked her back in, as he reached the door he heard Pan's voice calling at him to wait. Turning around he looked at her questionably.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, and was surprised and a little annoyed to see Pan once again sitting up in her bed, he wanted to go to bed!  
  
"You won't leave us right?" Pan asked, somberly, her face scared. Needless to say, it knocked Gohan's socks off. What the?  
  
"Leave who? Why would I leave you?"  
  
"You won't leave me and mom right? Cause, I know she loves you." Pan stated, as Gohan's face softened. He walked back over to her side, and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"Did you by any chance hear what your mother and I were discussing." He stated already knowing the answer. Pan bowed her head and nodded sullenly. Gohan lifted her face up and looked into her eyes smiling. "It's gonna be ok Panny, we're gonna work it out. I love your mom, and she loves me," He lifted his eyebrow again, making Pan let out a small giggle, "And you love us too right?" at her nod he hugged her gently. "I love you too Pan." Tucking her in for the second, and hopefully the last time that night, he stood, walked to the door, and glancing back at his and Videl's daughter, smiled gently. Everything would be fine.  
  
~~  
Safely tucked under the covers, a drowsy Videl was only semi-aware of her husband climbing into bed, and pulling her into his arms. As she drifted off to sleep, and sucked up Gohan's body warmth, she thought to herself how her life was beginning to mend.  
..Then she remembered the baby.  
  
~~  
A/N: AHHHHHH..AM I EVIL OR WHAT?! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Erm, Ok.Oh! Notes, notes, notes. :Takes out list: [1]: I was going to put cry, but then I realized it would rhyme with sigh, and it was to serious a moment to do that so...Yeah. [2]: Don't you wish you could do that, when your in the best part of the book,(And it's always the best part when your parents of someone comes in) telling you to go to bed! [3]: Kay, Pan is on the bed, which is low to the ground, and Gohan's rather tall so..You do the math!  
  
I hope you like this, I wrote it at a whim, so pardon my spelling errors, my computer is a bitch and so am I, hahahahahahahahahahaha. (Iwrote this on a whim, so pardon my spelling errors my brain is kinda dim. My computer is a bitch and so am I, I wish that I was rich so I could own the sky! [And Dragon Ball Z!]) ..I have no talent. But thats ok! You guys love me anyway! 10 reviews is what I want! I wish my Italics worked in this font!  
And now that I got that madness out of my system, I'd like to say, I have had a Diet Coke after 8pm, and that is against the rules in my house (For obvious reasons) and now I am insanely hyper! Now my friends, I must fly! Dinner is ready, and I am starving! Ps: remember, Review! :Waves: Thankies! ~Jay (na[Jaina]) 


	10. A chapter about something, and nothing, ...

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, you have no idea how  
  
much they mean to me.  
  
Here's the deal. Exams are next week, and I have to study my ass off. (Even  
  
though I probably won't.-_-') So, I won't be updating for awhile.  
  
~Oh! And I decided to do something special for the 100 reviewer. (Whoever  
  
that might be.) Here's what you can do. In your review, give me a thought for  
  
a little one-shot (about Gh/Vi of course! Not neccessarily this plot though.)  
  
and, tell me your idea. (or what you want me to write about) and I will do my  
  
best to bring your ideas to reality..Erm, sort of..  
  
~And I realize that I'm not giving you all a fair advantage, seeing that, since  
  
not all of you are on at the same time, so I will really think about the first 5  
  
reviewer's thoughts, and decide which one I like best!  
  
~Anyway, I'm in a shitty mood (My sister just stole our car and packed her  
  
shit, and a lot of mine, and high tailed it out of our home. BITCH!) so, my  
  
writing will, unfortunately, probably, reflect that.  
  
Life sucks. But then, hey, I imagine dying does too.  
  
Enough blabber, I'll put what you came here for up:  
  
Presenting: A chapter about nothing, and something, and absolutely nothing  
  
at the same time.  
  
.Chapter 10..  
  
*I'm going to miss you  
  
I think you already knew that  
  
When you passed on through the night  
  
There I just sat,*  
  
He'd done some pretty bad things in his life. He'd stolen cars, beaten up  
  
children, taken things for granted, disrespected his elders, raped a few....  
  
people.  
  
...'A few' to him maybe, but, you have to understand that he was the kind of guy  
  
who strived to do these things. His goals were to do these things.  
  
And he had, 'done' them.  
  
..He'd come to the conclusion that his life was always ment to be this way. That, for  
  
some fucked up reason, that I certainly can't explain, he had a job, and, it wasn't his  
  
fault that his job happened to make people miserable, and ruin lives forever. Because,  
  
hell, he loved doing it, it was a good way of excersizing.  
  
...He figured he lost a few calories a go, and at the rate he was going, he was  
  
anorexic.  
  
Now, I'm sure you all are wondering what, what kind of person would want to  
  
do something like this. And I'm sure, deffinatley sure, I couldn't tell yah. But this guy  
  
loved his 'job'.  
  
..He did it with a passion. No pun intended of course.  
  
...And he figured that the world was so fucked up already, what the hell would rape  
  
make a difference to anyone. Except the families involved. But, he had decided long  
  
ago, that if he found a woman desireable, and wanted her. He would sure as hell go  
  
after her, and if she wasn't willing to give herself to him, he would just. Take it from  
  
her.  
  
...Just steal it away, like a looter pickpocketing a purse full of cash and baby  
  
pictures.  
  
..It was just like stealing.  
  
..Take that woman for example.  
  
Yes, that woman he had met, that night at that club, some boring conventional party  
  
thing. She had been by far one of the prettiest things he had laid eyes on in quite  
  
awhile. Her friend was pretty too, but looked beyond her prime, and not as easy to  
  
catch. He had quickly concieved a plan in his mind, and working with,(Or without) the  
  
bartenders help, fixed her up a drink fit for a queen.  
  
...So, he had walked over, as slick as the hair gel, coating his hair, and had laid a  
  
hand on her shoulder.  
  
...And of course she had turned around, and granted him with a perfect view of her  
  
pretty little eyes.  
  
She had been shocked at how good looking he was, and had then played hard  
  
to get, telling him he was married. She had soon bent to his will though, and 'allowed'  
  
him to pull her gently outside.  
  
...And he wasn't kidding when he said if he was her husband he wouldn't let  
  
her set a foot, or toe, out of the bed. Whoever that man was, he was one stupid  
  
bastard.  
  
And was probably mourning for his wifes sorrow right now.  
  
..But, that wasn't his problem, and he didn't care, though, he had to admit to himself,  
  
he would like to taste her again.  
  
Maybe he would, someday, when she had the guts to venture out of her little  
  
home again.  
  
...He had left no evidence at her disposal, she would have woken up,  
  
disoriented, confused, and then it would have hit her.  
  
BANG.....  
  
OH SHIT! He smirked.  
  
Well, that would have been a sight to see. To bad he had had to get out of there, or  
  
he would have risked her seeing him.  
  
And he couldn't have that.  
  
Oh, no.  
  
He couldn't have that.  
  
....Yet...  
  
~~~  
  
So.... how do you tell your soul mate you are pregnant with another man's  
  
child?  
  
*I couldn't see your face at all  
  
Though I knew that you were happy  
  
Though now that you've passed on  
  
I think I'm beginning to see...*  
  
How do you expect the love of your life to respond?  
  
*I'm beginning to get scared  
  
I'm not afraid to say that much  
  
I can feel your presence  
  
And things of the such*  
  
With a hug? With a kiss? How would you respond?  
  
*It's beginning to frighten me  
  
I just don't want to say  
  
Though it's the way of life  
  
Maybe then it was just your day*  
  
Tell, yourself. It's just another day, just another day. Any minute you'll wake up and  
  
be in your bed, discovering that your bad dream was just brought on from being to  
  
tied up in your covers. And your husband, or wife, will come over and cuddle you,  
  
asking you whats the matter. Reaching over to hold you tight.  
  
*I'm missing you  
  
It's going through  
  
I'm afraid to speak  
  
I don't wanna seem weak*  
  
People will look at you though. Look at you. "See, there's the woman who is with  
  
another man's child." They'll say. "What a man that Gohan must be to still look at  
  
her." "What a man he must be to still sleep with her."  
  
*It's getting too hard  
  
I don't wanna know anymore  
  
My emotions are affecting me  
  
Right through to the core*  
  
And then, you realize that you have failed. In everything you hoped would never  
  
happen. Whats that saying, of Murphey's Law. "Everything that can go wrong, will."  
  
*I know I have to be strong,  
  
But it doesn't feel that way  
  
But I'm going to try  
  
...And come what may*  
  
And what you want more than anything. Is for him to just love you.  
  
Love you no matter what.  
  
No matter what.  
  
~~ ~  
  
A/N: Yep, I suck. But hey, so does my life so I'm aloud to piss you guys  
  
off a bit right? Incase you guys didn't realize, this is the rapist's point of  
  
view. Well, kinda. And you guys. The rapist is seriously not Trunks.  
  
Review, and I will update. Oh! and wish me luck no my exams, God knows I  
  
need it.  
  
Thankies,  
  
Jaina. 


End file.
